1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to equipment for clearing pipe blockages, and particularly to an apparatus for removing root infiltration debris from inside a sewer pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roots grow into cracks and joints in sanitary sewer pipes while in the search of water and nutrients. A major cause of sanitary sewer pipe blockages is root infiltration, and it is common for a root to completely fill a sanitary sewer pipe and block flow. One method of root removal is insertion a tool called a rodder into the sanitary sewer pipe via a access manhole. The rodder tool rotates about 150 times per minute. The expandable blades of the rodder tool cut the roots from the inside the sanitary sewer line but leave the root debris in the pipe. Sanitary sewer flows push the root infiltration debris downstream to an outflow point, or to a point where the root infiltration debris is either blocked by a restriction in the sewer pipe, or the root infiltration debris collects sufficiently during low flow to block the pipe. Either situation effectively dams the sanitary sewer pipe and causes an upstream sanitary sewer overflow. The primary goal of all wastewater collection systems maintenance groups is the prevention of sanitary sewer overflows (SSO's). An SSO is both a public health risk and can result in a significant regulatory fine.